Fighting in denial
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: new moon.Bella starts hunting and catches up with old family friends,Dean and Sam winchester.Bobby tells them theres going to be a battle between some newborns,they decide to help.But when the cullens show up will bella be able to stay away from edward!
1. Oh shit!

"Wake up sammy boy"Dean yelled doing up his shoe laces while Sam was still getting used to being awake

there was a knock at the door Dean grabbed the gun and walked to the door Bella stormed in.

"Weres my gun"she yelled agrivated

"Your gun,you mean our gun?"Dean said with hes award winning smart ass grin

"Haha were is it?" Bella snapped Dean walked over and put his arm around her

"Ahhh little miss Bella Swan still depressed about Edward leaving you"

"You say one thing about that and theres a baseball bat and it has your cars name on it"

"Don't touch my baby"Dean looked horrified

"Boys and there toys,Dean when will you learn, The 34th seal has been broken thats more than half so get you ass up were hunting"she slammed a news paper down on the table.

"There has been 7 murders, I suspect vampires" Dean walked around the table "Do we have too" Dean whined sinking into the chair.

"Don't make me get Ruby on your ass" he sat up straight and grabbed his gun

"Lets go"

They walked out side, the boys packed the car and they were off down the road.

They pulled into an ally way there was a bunch of people around 20 crouched to the ground Dean turned on the lights they all ran exept one who was to busy feeding to notice anyone come near him.

They got out of the car and walked down the dark ally way the smoke from the underground subways grates rising into the pitch black sky.

The vampire spun its head around facing the now stunned hunters.

It got up from its position bracing itself in a attack position.

Dean shot at it making it more aggrevated

"Well that worked"he said sarcasticly shaking his head

Bella got a knife from one of her pockets and through it at knife went straight through its throut,it made a percing screach like nails on a chalk grabbed a lighter from his pocket and put the flame on its clothing,all three watched it burn.

"Omg,never thought i would kill a vampire"Bella phone started to ring.

"Hey Bobby"he started

_"Hey Dean,Carlise just informed me that there some...battle with some new borns and victoria in the clearing not so far out of Forks"_

"Do you want us to join in the fun"Dean said laughing

"_Just help him,the werewolfs are helping too"_

"Ok whens the fight"

_"Tommorrow"_

"Okay thanks Bobby"Dean flipped his cell shut and leaned against the hood of his Impala.**(a.n sexy impala mmm dean yummy sorry)**

"When do we leave"Bella asked stairing at the sky.

"Now if we wanna get there in time"

They pieled into the car,waiting for Dean to start it.

Once it started Dean drove through the city making his way to the took Bella three hours to ask for food.

"Yer i think theres a gas station down the road"Dean car back fired and slowed to a stop.

"Great!!!"Bella said sarcasticly.

"Stupid crap box"She muttered obviously Dean heard this.

"Dont talk about my baby like that its better than your crap box!!!"he ranted

"My dad bought me that car,its not my fault my Billy bought it in 1984"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!"Sam yelled,Dean crossed his arms like a disobedeant 4 year old.

"God whats up your ass today"Dean heard and laughed at what she said

"What"Sam asked

"Nothing"Bella and Dean said in simply rolled his eyes at the childish should he say 'Adults'.

Bella slid over the seat and yanked the door and Dean could feel the car starting to roll.

"Try it Dean!!"Bella moved from his very comfortable position and turned the key.

"Nothing!!!"he yelled back after getting no stopped trying to roll the car and moved to the front of the pulled open the hood and fiddled around with the knobs.

"solid effort in a talent competition,but i'd like to see this car up on cinder blocks"Sam said laughing

"Sam come on"Dean muttered

"yeah guys,come talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block guys come on you cant put your car on blocks in the yard if you dont have a yard,you know i think i can do both sides of this little act now."She said sarcasticly

"Try it now!!!"she yelled turned the listened to the car roar back to slammed the hood shut and slid into the car.

"So next you dont bother,i got it covered"she said laughing

"Yes!!,when did you learn your way under hood"

"My best friend Jacob"

Dean pulled into the gas game back later with 3 bottles of Beer and a pie.

"My favroite food"he muttered

"I thought your favroite food was Red bull and doritos"Sam said.

"Well you dont listen much then do you,what a great brother you are."

Dean started up the car and the song highway to hell stared playing.

Bella and Dean started to sing while Sam groaned "This is gunna be a long trip"

"Were here"Dean yelled

"Goodie"Bella said sarcasticly

They got out of the car and Dean went to rent a room.

Bella sat on the double bed and Dean sat next to sat in silence,Then suddenly the lights flickered and the door burst open and Sam jumped up startled with there guns at the ready,Bella on the other hand just sat still and filed her walked in and sat on the table next to the window,Bella not looking up simply said.

"hey Ruby"

"Hey Bella,Boys"

"Ruby"they mumbled

"I wanna help with the battle your having"she said looking out the window.

"No your not"Sam said laughing,Ruby snapped out of what she was doing.

"And why not"she argued

"Coz...w-well coz..."he stopped before he made an idiot out of himself.

"Thats what i thought"

Dean then suggested they go get dinner at the diner before everyone started to fight,lets face it he was never the one for compimising but that was the best idea since he suggested they gave Bobby a 'new look'.

"Bella?" Bella turned her head towards the slightly familiar voice, and saw what looked like an 18 year old kid, wearing a baggy jacket with_ forks high _on the front and sweat pants, and a smile covering his face. The boy had blonde hair spiked up, and baby blue eyes that some girls could swoon over. The face of this familiar stranger was boyish looking, but seemed to be growing more into a face of a man.

After a few moments of hesitation, Bella remembered where she knew this guy from.

"Oh, hey Mike!" Bella said, while putting on a fake smile, and trying to make her face sound enthusiastic.

Mike Newton. One of Bellas high school classmates from Forks High School. To Bella, his personality was like a golden retriever, always begging to be noticed. And in Mikes case, begging to go out on a date with her. In a few seconds, the latter will be proved.

"Hey Bella! How are you doing? I heard what happened with Edward," Bella flinched at the use of his name. "and I thought that maybe you'd like to go out with me to a dinner and movie, to catch up and maybe you'd like to talk about it."

Bella knew what his motives were, he didn't want to talk about it with her, but just go out with her and see if he can convince her to go back to his place. If Bella went to his place, lets just say, Bella may not be a virgin any longer. Whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm fine Mike." Bella didn't answer the next part of his question, because Dean already did it for her.

"Hey, buddy, if you know what's good for you, you'd stop hitting on my girlfriend." Dean answered him, with just the right amout of threat being known in his voice, and ending the promise with a glare.'

"Hey dude in s-sorry my bad"He walked away with one following glance at Bella.

"thanks Dean"

"no problem bel's"He replied

**(a.n thank you the person that helped me write the diner part you are the best i love u!!!)**

After they finished there food they went straight back to the motel.

"im going to sleep we've got a big day tommorrow"Bella yawned and climbed into bed.

Bella woke up to the sound of a door .In crept Dean.

"What were you doing"Bella slurred rubbing her eyes

"I packed the car the fight starts soon"Bella slowly got out of bed and put on a pair of skinny leg jeans,a silk shirt vest thingy and a pair of ballet flats.

Bella walked outside Ruby,Sam and Dean were already in the car.

Dean stopped at the end of a dirt road and turned the car off,all of them walked from there into the woods.

They could all hear the fight and ran quicker the sound getting came to a clear opening of the fighting come into view.

"Guys,Guys,Guys,will yous stop fighting over me"Bella started. fight consisted of the Cullens,The Werwolves,New borns and the Volturri.

Bella saw her best friend/little brother in the stand still of a fight with leah drapped over his arm.

"Awww Jacob,Leah what are you like sleeping with my little brother what is he 13"

"13?he wishes"she snapped back at Bella.

"Jacob is this your not realative big sister ive heard nothing about"leah asked.

"Why yes,Leah Clearwater,Bella swan,Rode-hard meet put-away wet"

"Hmm"Bella mumbled"Im guessinng shes the wet one,well id love to stay and chat but ive got places to be"

"where?Is there a club where You,Dedee Pfeiffer,Joey Travolta and Melissa Rivers all meet for drinks"

"There is,I dont think you'll like 19 and we're hitting an after party at chuck E Chese though it your free"bella nodded sarcasticly

"well i need him in bed by 10:00pm sharp he's got school tommorrow"Bella hit Jacobs chest and turned around.

"Now lets resolve this like mature adults okay!!"Bella yelled

"Now why are we fighting"She cocked her head to the side.

"Because i want revenge on you"a voice said in the shadows,Victoria came surfecing through the shadows

"Hi Victoria wheres James-"she paused"I almost forgot,hes gone staright to hell"Bella teased poining down to the flinched but ready to attack.

Bella pulled the knife Ruby gave her out of her pocket and waved it around.

"uh uh uh i wouldn't this thing hurts you know"Alice giggled who was next to Jasper.

Bella turned to the eyes swept over each one of them.

"Hi alice"Bella said as she came running and hugged her.

"Missed you Bell's"

"Missed you too Alice"Bella wispered

*


	2. This is so not happening,Wait yes it is

"Now get off me" Bella said pushing her off of her. Alice ran back to stand with Jasper.

"Now!!"Bella clasped her hands together" Would it be childish of me to say bring it on"

"Bella" Sam started, shaking his head.

"Ahhhh shut up" Bella mumbled "proceed" Bella sighed gesturing toward everyone.

Everyone started to run at each other, most coming at her.

"Ohhhh shit"She mumbled"im screwed"

Before a newborn could pounce on her, a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around her making a protective shield against her attackers. After waiting a little while, seconds maybe the cold arms retracted themselves around her body.

Soon after she was staring into the most gorgeous, golden eyes on the planet. The only thought running through Bella's mind at that moment,

_This can't be happening to me_

"What just happened" She wispered, closing her eyes.

"Bella" It wispered, this voice was the most significant sound in the world, the only thing she lived for, sad this is she waited for this voice to call her name since he left. This moment was the only thing she dreamt about, these dreams started to fade away as she lost hope he would ever come back for her.

Everyone was fighting around them, Dean stopped and called.

"Bella get your ass up and kill these motherf**kers"

Bella got up from her awkward position under Edward.

She grabbed the knife Ruby gave her out of the holster around her ankle.

She ran past Edward slaughtering every Newborn that got in her way. Suddenly Bella heard a loud yelp and whipped her head around to see what it was. Seth lying on the ground in pain.

Bella ran, jumping over every half dead Newborn in the process .She kneeled down next to him looking at his russet coloured fur.

"Are you okay Seth"She whispered. He whimpered and licked her face. She giggled.

_Since when the f**k do I giggle_ She thought.

Bella looked at the wound which was covered in dark red blood. Like magic, it cleared and Seth was on his feet and ready to fight again. He ran, leaving Bella stunned starring out into space.

"What the hell just happened" She muttered, she shrugged it off and turned around.

There she faced 1 angry, red eyed vampire.

Sorry peeps didn't want to make it to long I think it's safe to say CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Emmett:the savior of my insanity

**Hello it's me sorry I haven't been writing I'm quite tied up right now but not literally. The point of the useless writing is the Disclaimer so I'm gunna start now and not of use your time coz see I'm nice.**

**I don't own twilight or supernatural if I did it would be 34 minutes of Jensen akels yummy.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella backed up. Trying to get out of the daggers Victoria was glaring into her chest.

"Dean can you like help NOW!!!! "She yelled, Bella gazed over the clearing to see Dean having problems of his own and Sammy looking like an idiot waiting for some New born to attack him.

_That was sooo helpful _Bella thought

"Look ah Victoria I know we've had our differences but we could be what do ya call it friends" she hesitated. Suddenly Bella's klutziness kicked it and she fell flat on her ass cowering in the out skirts of the forest.

Bella closed her eyes. Hoping in all the times she dissed Castile and killed one little angel god would firkin have it in him to send down some help. (A.n** sorry people who are Christians no offence meant .my bad)**

Recovering from her little klutz Incident, she jumped up getting up enough courage to open her eyes. Victoria was a few feet away, Edward clinging to her arm. Bella didn't notice she was holding a stone until her nails were digging into it and breaking her nails.

A boy came out of the trees and growled at Edward. He backed up standing in Bella's line of view.

_**Bella's pov**_

You could tell Edward was reading his mind.

"She doesn't love you Riley" so the kids name was Riley I still don't understand what I am on mental mute.

"Don't listen to him Riley I love only you" Riley looked back and forth between Edward and Victoria.

I was so tempted to go back and sit in Dean's car waiting for this 'I love you, no she doesn't 'conversation to end.

Get on with the fighting I mentally yelled.

Then the next seven minutes was me standing in mental mute I might add and no fighting is there no mercy in the world.

Suddenly Emmett came running to the equation knocking Riley to the ground and Victoria crying tears that would never come. Just get me some tissues and some popcorn and this could be a soap opera .although soap operas were never my thing action might be good to bad there's no action just idiots trying work this out like mature adults .mature adults my ass if they were really mature a adults they would be sitting around a table talking about the problem not frikin love this world is officially weird.

Seeing they were vampires I couldn't see what they were doing half the time.1 second they were fighting about there love life the next Victoria was in a fire pit burning straight to hell with the rest of her family.

Edward cautiously made his way over to my taking small steps.

"Bella put down the rock" I let go of the rock. It made a thump as it hit the ground.

"Bella are you ok" He whispered. I felt dizzy, my legs gave away and I was in cold arms and darkness.

**See the little button down there click on it and write what you think I don't want hate mail about how you hate that it's a Bella and Edward one there supposed to be together. Its fate & it's not my fault my computer sucks lol. And for one of my reviewers its not Seth/Bella**

**(.Y.)**** Lollollollollollollollollollollollollollollol **


	4. Where'd he go?

**Sorry my last chapter was short, like me lol!! I'm having a hard time here having no frikin idea how to continue.**

**Taylor lautner mmmm I own him no scratch that I don't I only own the plot line & Alice clothes. The demi lavato cd is soo good I love her.**

 **If you haven't read eclipse or breaking down don't read on.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to a reviewer who had to move good luck**

Bella's pov.

I could hear voices around me and cold arms carring me the two voices I could hear the most were Sam and Deans.

"Let go of her you filthy blood suckers"_ Dean_

"Dean shut up" _Typical Sam._

"She's going to wake up in 7 seconds, So Edward frikin calm down your gunna make jazz explode" _Alice_

"_My_ poor daughter, can she hear us now Alice_" Esme my loving mother._

"_How_ dare you call her your daughter she's our sister you left her" _Dean spat_

I was put down on something soft, a lounge.

"F**king hell Dean shut up your giving me a headache" I mumbled. I sat up and opened me eyes to be in the old Cullen house.

Emmett was jumping up and down practically making the whole house shake.

"Emmett if you don't stop jumping up and down you going to make a hole in the floor" I started, rubbing my eyes.

He stopped "My bad" He muttered.

Someone hugged me only one person that would the evil pixie. She grabbed my hands and dragged me upstairs the Cullen's were laughing because they were the only one's who knew what she was going to do to me.

After so much torture later Alice told me to open my eyes.

"No" I mumbled

"I just spent 2 hours making you look more beautiful than you already are so I say frikin open your eyes" I opened my eyes and there was a different girl staring back. "Wow thanks Alice"

"I know how great I am" She smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stairs.

Everyone's mouth's dropped even Dean and Sammy, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle looked happy. But Edward he had a range of emotions. WTF!?!?!?!?!?! Did I just see lust?!?!?!?

Nah ah just some weird figment of my imagination."I hate you Alice" I murmured. Everyone laughed except Dean and Sammy.

"No I'm pretty sure you love me" I walked down the stairs and sat next to Dean and Sam.

"So Bella how long have you been doing this" Rosalie asked, turning her head to Bella.

"Doing what" Edward asked confused.

'Shut up Eddie continue Bell's" Emmett snapped.

"I've been a hunter for years now" I started.

"YOU'RE a WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed standing up.

"A hunter I caught up with Dean and Sam and they taught me everything and after you left it was the only thing I could take my anger and depression out on" I said not looking Edward in the eye.

He kneeled in front of me grabbing me hands. "I didn't want to leave you" He whispered, I looked up and stared in to his honey, golden eyes. "I need to talk to you, alone"

"Fine" I murmured.

He led me upstairs into his familiar room were every night he told me he loved me. He pushed me on to his white couch and kneeled in front of me again.

"I love you Bella and only you. I only left to keep you safe, to keep you from what we are. I went back Bella 2 months after we left Charlie told me you were depressed and jumped of a cliff I tried to go to the volturi many times but Alice was always one step ahead. I locked myself in my room and only came out when I needed to hunt when I found out you were dead some part of me was dying inside and I'm speaking hypothetically I love you more than anything in this universe Bella and I don't care how long it takes to get you back I will" He vowed.

"Why should I believe you" I sighed.

"I don't know why you should either, I want you back Bella I miss holding you before you go to sleep I miss everything we used to do together I miss saying I love you"

"So do I" I looked up at him and kissed him. His hard cold lips meshing with mine, we pulled away and he put his forehead against mine "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

"_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ We turned our heads towards the door. "Alice" Edward growled

"Let's go down stairs" I grabbed his hand and opened the door. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. Every head turned to us as we walked down the stairs well except for Alice whose head was on Jaspers shoulder giggling. Jasper had a goofy smile on his face because of the emotions of all the people surrounding him especially Alice.

"Finally you too got together I was thinking I had to make a love potion to get you two together" Emmett moaned standing up.

"No Emmett if you made a love potion it would have this house blown up and the two ingredients would be mud and pesticides from Esme's garden shed" Rosalie started, rolling her eyes.

Emmett made his way over to us " Now" he paused "Eddie boy move so I can give my little sister a hug" He picked me up giving me his famous bear hugs.

One by One each member of the Cullen family came to greet me with apologies even Rosalie that surprised me. The last was Jasper.

"It's wonderful to have you back Bella all the emotions I've been getting of Eddie boy over her has been driving me crazy but this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for m-"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up and give me a hug" We hugged.

"I'm sorry Bella" He murmured in my ear.

"Its okay Jasper if you could have controlled it you would have" I walked over to sit down on the white leather couch Edward sat next to me and held my hand, I looked over every member of my family and stopped at Dean he was Glaring at Edward "Dean stop it and be nice like a good little boy" He frowned and walked outside.

"Excuse me" I stood up and walked out the door to find Dean leaning against the hood of his impala.

"What the hell is your problem!?!" I yelled knowing everyone inside except Sammy could hear.

"He left you bell's Heart broken and Depressed, you jumped of a cliff god damitt and you're just going to let him come back into your life just like that!!"He yelled in response slamming his hands on the hood of the impala.

"Awww is little Dean jealous" I cooed, His head snapped up.

"No" he grumbled crossing his arms

"Yes you are Dean I can see it, I love him Dean I always have" I sighed.

"How do you know he loves you back" He shot back.

"I can see it in his eyes Dean; it's the way he used to look at me" He sat on the hood and I leaned on the door. "And what about that girl in Oklahoma you use to have a crush on in forth grade Emily wasn't it I hear she's single" He smiled and looked at me.

"How do you know she's single?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I have connections" bit my lip.

"And those connections are me" I turned to see Alice at the door way, She glided down the stairs as gracefully as any ballerina would have taken 2 years to accomplish.

"How did you know Alice?"

"Bella are you forgetting I can see the future, coz if my memory serves me correctly you were clutzy not stupid"

"You're so funny "I paused" hysterical"

"Come on guys lets go inside" Alice said.

"Actually I think me and Sam should be going, Bobby called when you fainted" Dean walked to the back of the car and opened the boot. He chucked me a gun and said "be safe bell's"

"Sam comes on!!!!"Sam walked out the door the rest of my family behind him.

"Hey bell's what's with the gun" Emmett asked pointing to the gun.

"Bella" Edward warned "oh fine Edward" I chucked the gun back to Dean

"I won't need it" I saw something in the Forest behind 's, Alice's and my eyes widened.

Then Dean was gone.

**It's a cliffy to one of my reviews good luck to the move and hope that there's a hottie next door named Dean Winchester.**


	5. authors note,will be greatly appreciated

Hello everyone I'm soo soo sorry but it's been a little hard to continue with this story and how dean gets taken.

If anyone has any ideas of how the Cullen's and Sam can find him plz pm me it would be greatly appreciated. WHOO shirtless Dean to everyone!!!!!Again I'm so sorry I'm trying as hard as I can but since I just started high school I've been a little busy, thank you too everyone who has been patient I love you all.

Thank you again.

Caroline xxx


	6. EMO SCREAMO sneak peak!

**Okay this is just a sneak peak into the next chapter so now you can see how much trouble I'm having continuing. HAHAH thanks for being so patient.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even though how much I want to own Jensen Ackles, everyone knows it will NEVER happen and that makes me cry.

**Bella pov**

Were the hell is he oh damn please let Alice be able to see him.

"Ummm guys no need to worry anyone but I can't see__Dean" Alice said rubbing her temples, _had to ask_ I thought

"What do you mean you can't see him!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"Love, calm down we'll find him" Edward whispered in my ear and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Edward he's like my brother I love him" I turned around and put my arms around his neck, Tears threatening to spill over.

"Alice are you okay" Jasper asked. I turned around she was staring off into space. A vision.

"I-I saw a glimpse of him h-he is in a underground shack ,I-its dark there was a little girl she had brown short hair and a blue dress on which was really cute btw-" I cut her off

"Alice this is about dean not clothes" I snapped.

"Yeah yeah um there was another guy there he was sitting in the room across from dean"

"And that helps us how" I asked. Life sucks so much, why cant life be easy like Wuthering heights ahhhh my favourite book to bad I burnt it, reminded me of how much Edward hated it and that I would never see him again, bad decision coz he's standing right behind me rubbing circles on back.

"I don't know" she hissed she turned to jasper" Jazzy!!!!!! I'm losing my touch" she whined.

"No your not Alice your just starting to feel under pressure" He put his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Come on Ali it's not your fault" Jazz grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

I looked over at Sam to see how he was coping; he was shoving a bunch of shotguns in the car.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay Sammy we'll find him" _I hope....._

**Dean Pov**

_What the hell_

I shook my head which hurt like hell and tried to move my arms, my eyes shot open when they wouldn't move. I was in a dark room, well wouldn't call it a room more like a shack.

"Well hello Dean" A dark figure approached me.

"Ahh Lucifer, you pitch fork son of a bitch, what you want with me now"

"I wanted to make a proposition" I rolled his eyes and looked over at the girl standing in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, shoot" Lucifer chuckled. Crazy ass bitch.

"If you bring me Sam, I promise not to kill your precious sister Bella and her one and only sole mate Edward Cullen and of coarse his family" my head snapped over to him when he said bellas name.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Why don't try me dean, isn't that what disgusted you about your brother anyway that he was just some demons bitch and drinking demon blood right under your nose, now that Dean is loyalty" he squatted in front of me as a glared at him.

"Fine" he looked taken aback and right about now so am I.

But I'm Dean Winchester I always have a plan. Don't I?

I heard laughing, a tiny laugh that belonged to a little girl who came out from a little square opening from the top of the room.

She dropped in front of me and smiled.

"Hello dean" I scoffed and turned my head.

"Awww Dean It doesn't have to be like that, I'm your friend" I internally rolled my eyes and turned my head back to her.

Now that I really looked at her, I realised she was gorgeous. She had dark brown chocolate eyes and brown, long soft looking curls. (**A.N picture Blair Waldorfs hair on a 12 year old girl)**

She blinked and her eyes turned black, they turned normal again while she smiled at me.

"Your brothers really worried about you dean" she looked at Lucifer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father Do you mind giving us a minute" .....

HAHAHA thx 4 reading. Just to inform everyone my favroite monthly word is... EMO SCREAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. I HAVE A WHAT NOW!

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry that it took to long to update I just moved and my internet had to be transferred whaaaaaaaa I hate my new house I don't have my old number and its pissing me off :( Thanks for waiting I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**BAZINGA!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even though how much I want to own Jensen Ackles, everyone knows it will NEVER happen and that makes me cry.

**Bella pov**

Were the hell is he oh damn please let Alice be able to see him.

"Ummm guys no need to worry anyone but I can't see__Dean" Alice said rubbing her temples, _had to ask_ I thought

"What do you mean you can't see him!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"Love, calm down we'll find him" Edward whispered in my ear and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Edward he's like my brother I love him" I turned around and put my arms around his neck, Tears threatening to spill over.

"Alice are you okay" Jasper asked. I turned around she was staring off into space. A vision.

"I-I saw a glimpse of him h-he is in a underground shack ,I-its dark there was a little girl she had brown short hair and a blue dress on which was really cute btw-" I cut her off

"Alice this is about dean not clothes" I snapped.

"Yeah yeah um there was another guy there he was sitting in the room across from dean"

"And that helps us how" I asked. Life sucks so much, why cant life be easy like Wuthering heights ahhhh my favourite book to bad I burnt it, reminded me of how much Edward hated it and that I would never see him again, bad decision coz he's standing right behind me rubbing circles on back.

"I don't know" she hissed she turned to jasper" Jazzy!!!!!! I'm losing my touch" she whined.

"No your not Alice your just starting to feel under pressure" He put his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Come on Ali it's not your fault" Jazz grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

I looked over at Sam to see how he was coping; he was shoving a bunch of shotguns in the car.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay Sammy we'll find him" _I hope....._

**Dean Pov**

_What the hell_

I shook my head which hurt like hell and tried to move my arms, my eyes shot open when they wouldn't move. I was in a dark room, well wouldn't call it a room more like a shack.

"Well hello Dean" A dark figure approached me.

"Ahh Lucifer, you pitch fork son of a bitch, what you want with me now"

"I wanted to make a proposition" I rolled his eyes and looked over at the girl standing in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, shoot" Lucifer chuckled. Crazy ass bitch.

"If you bring me Sam, I promise not to kill your precious sister Bella and her one and only sole mate Edward Cullen and of coarse his family" my head snapped over to him when he said bellas name.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Why don't try me dean, isn't that what disgusted you about your brother anyway that he was just some demons bitch and drinking demon blood right under your nose, now that Dean is loyalty" he squatted in front of me as a glared at him.

"Fine" he looked taken aback and right about now so am I.

But I'm Dean Winchester I always have a plan. Don't I?

I heard laughing, a tiny laugh that belonged to a little girl who came out from a little square opening from the top of the room.

She dropped in front of me and smiled.

"Hello dean" I scoffed and turned my head.

"Awww Dean It doesn't have to be like that, I'm your friend" I internally rolled my eyes and turned my head back to her.

Now that I really looked at her, I realised she was gorgeous. She had dark brown chocolate eyes and brown, long soft looking curls. (**A.N picture Blair Waldorfs hair on a 12 year old girl)**

She blinked and her eyes turned black, they turned normal again while she smiled at me.

"Your brothers really worried about you dean" she looked at Lucifer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father Do you mind giving us a minute" He nodded and disappeared.

"If you touch my sister I swear to god I will hunt you down" She chuckled and sat budda style on the ground.

"I won't lay a finger on her" She held up three fingers "Scouts honour"

"So dean, are you gunna take up on Michaels offer and be his meat suit?"

What does she think I am a moron; I'm not going to be used as a prom dress for some random god.

"Never" I glared at her and sighed.

I could feel my pocket knife sticking out from the back pocket of my jeans. I started to cut the rope that was tying my hand together behind the chair.

"Wow dean no need to be dramatic, a simple no would have been just fine"

"So dean ever thought of getting married?" She asked, tapping he fingers on the dusty floor.

I rolled my eyes "Is that a proposal?"

"Hell no...So?" I nodded.

"Kids" I sighed.

"If you're offering I'm not interested"

"Dean, do you remember Cassidy Crawford? 1997?"

Hmm there was a Cassandra, Casey, Kelly Ahh yeah Cassidy I remember now the first girl I actually had feelings for.

I nodded "Yeah why?"

"Did you have feelings for her?" I looked down to the ground.

"I did"

"Did you know that she had your child" My head snapped up.

"Okay, I'm sorry did I just hear you say my _child_" She smiled and nodded.

"Yep"she smiled and stood up, brushing her legs to get the dust off.

Their was many times I dreamt of having a child but with my lifestyle never even considered it, because I didn't want any child of mine to grow up like this.

"What was it" She smiled again.

"A girl" she replied.

"Is she happy, is she with her mother, where is she now?" She didn't answer she just crossed her arms and smirked.

I had just gotten through the last strand of rope. I quickly stood up and went to strike her with the knife when she blocked it with her hand.

She smirked again and twisted my hand, enough to hurt but not enough to snap it.

"You're looking at her"

Haha cliffy!!!!!!!! Sounds like a dogs name 'cliffy' Hehe. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope that you will continue on with reading my story, I know its short but I was sitting here just waiting for her to say that she was his daughter haha, I wanted to drag it on a bit, I was so tempted to write when she jumped down she just says 'hey dean I'm your daughter' but it would be to short and I don't like angry people XP!!!


End file.
